Spot: Not a Dog!
by Thisisafanfiction
Summary: IMPORTANT CHAPTER 3! Spot was an outcast. She didn't fit in with anyone, anywhere. Ever since her mother died, she promised never to let anyone in again. But will all of this change when she goes to South Park Elementary? Will she make friends? Will she make enemies? Or maybe even a crush...? We shall find out in, "Spot: Not a Dog!" Crappy summary, I know :/ Might change it later.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey! This is my first South Park fan fiction, so enjoy! This came to me one day in a dream, and I thought it would be epic, so...enjoy, again!**

**Chapter 1: Yeah, well…**

**Spot's POV**

"NO! JUST NO!"

"Spot, you won't know until you try! You'll make lots of friends!"

"If you drop me off here, I'll die! I'll die of loneliness!"

I hung on to the car door, while my dad tried desperately to pull me off. There was no way in hell I was going to a new school, full of new people, with new teachers and shit.

"Spot, I'm not asking, I'm telling you, now let go of the car door!" My dad commanded.

I was making a scene, but I didn't give a damn. I swore I saw this girl with blond hair and a red sweater roll her eyes at me.

"Fine Spot. You win. You don't have to go to this school." My dad said, giving up.

I did a mini fist pump. Suddenly, he gasped.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT SUNNY DAY REAL ESTATE PERFORMING OVER THERE?!" My dad pointed.

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" I said, letting go of the car door. Then it hit me.

But by the time I realized the logic, my dad drove off.

"HAVE A GOOD FIRST DAY, SPOT!" My dad yelled, driving off.

Everyone who was on the school grounds started to look at me.

"Dammit, Ray…" I muttered under my breath. My dad can be a troll at times.

I sighed and walked over to the door entrance. I saw a boy that looked like he was in fifth grade blocking the way.

"Move." I said, crossing my arms.

"Hey, Locke! Is that new kid telling you what to do?" A boy shouted.

"I believe the punk is!" The boy who was blocking the way said.

I backed away. I didn't want a fight on my first day.

He brought his face closer to mines.

"What? What was that? I don't speak dog, _Spot._" He sneered.

"Move." I said, a little louder with anger in my voice.

He glared at me.

"You'll be gone in less than 2 hours, wimp." The boy said, pushing me to the side. "Come on, guys."

As soon as I saw that I was out of his sight, I ran straight to the principal's office.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

"Oh! Uh, I'm sorry! Please don't tell on me!" A girlish sounding boy with a blond puffball said.

"Ughh…tell on you? Why would I… Oh." I said, feeling a cut on my face.

"Here, let me help you up!" He said, grabbing my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I said, quickly getting up.

The boy looked at me funny. "You're that new fourth grader everyone's talking about, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, well…" I started.

"Yeah! You're the freaky emo/goth chick everyone's goin' on about! I've never seen a black goth chick before!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not goth or emo. I just really love black. And Take a picture. It'll last longer." I said, walking to the principal's office.

"WAIT!" He said, running up to me.

I raised my eyebrows in response.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"Spot. Anything else you wanna know? Didn't think so. Bye!" I said, going off again.

"WAIT!" He said once more.

I stopped walking and closed my eyes.

"What is it this time?" I said through my clenched teeth.

"Well, don't ya wanna know my name?" He asked, giving me a cutesy smile.

"Not really-"

"I'M BUTTERS!" He said, interrupting me.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, cheese spread." I said, smirking.

"Well, uh, it's Butters, but it was nice meeting you too! What homeroom are you in?" Butters asked.

"Mr. Garrison's 4th grade class." I answered.

"Hey! You and I are in the same homeroom! I was just about to go to class!" He said happily. "Let's go together, new friend!"

"But I have to go to-" I said, before he took my hand and pulled me to go with him.

Within 5 minutes, we were at Mr. Garrison's door. I stopped Butters.

"Well, what are you waitin' for? This is our homeroom." He told me.

"Can I skip it?" I groaned.

"Well, uh, you could, but then we could end up in lots of trouble." Butters stammered.

"You sure are a riot, kid." I said, walking into the class.

As soon as I walked in, everyone's attention turned to me.

"Oh hi! You must be that new girl, Spot!" A man with grey hair and a green shirt said.

He turned his attention to the class.

"Everyone, this is Spot. She's the new student, and I expect you all to treat her with respect. Now say hi!" The man presumed to be Mr. Garrison said.

"Hiiiii Spot." The class said monotonously.

"Now, you can go take that seat over there by Eric Cartman. That boy in the light blue hat and red jacket." Mr. Garrison said.

I walked over to my seat and sat down. I thought for sure that I heard him laugh as soon as I sat down.

"hehehehehe, psst, hey, new girl!" Eric whispered.

I decided to ignore him. He whispered to me again.

"HEY! NEW CHICK!" He whisper-shouted.

"What?" I said, glaring at him.

He pointed to this other black boy in class who was wearing a purple shirt.

"Eh? Eh?" He said, nudging me.

"WILL YOU KNOCK THAT OFF?!" I shouted.

The entire class and Mr. Garrison looked at me.

"Now Spot, we don't we don't yell out in here." Mr. Garrison yelled.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Anyway, like I was saying…" He continued.

A few minutes later, the fatass tried again!

"Psst! New girl! Token+You! Nicole doesn't have to know!" He whispered.

I decided to ignore him this time for good.

"I KNOW you can hear me, Spot! Spot! Come on Spot, you're breaking my balls here." He whispered.

For a few minutes, it stopped. Then, I got a note on my desk.

When Mr. Garrison was not looking, I opened it.

"_You+Token= cute couple! You guys should totally go out. For seriously. -Cartman" _The note read.

I glanced at Cartman. He gave me a thumbs up.

I couldn't take this anymore.

"WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE?! I DON'T WANNA GO OUT WITH TOKEN! JUST BECAUSE TWO PEOPLE ARE THE SAME RACE DOESN'T MEAN THEY SHOULD GO OUT!" I yelled.

Once again, everyone stared at me for that outburst.

"Spot! I have no choice but to give you detention! Please don't yell out in here like that anymore." Mr. Garrison said. "Next step will be an office referral!"

"Dentention?! But Cartman-" I stuttered.

"Remember the next step!" Mr. Garrison threatened.

The bell rung, and class was over.

"Spot, stay here for detention." Mr. Garrison told me.

"Fine." I said, not moving from my desk and crossing my arms.

Everyone got up, and started to leave, all except for this boy with a green hat.

He approached my desk on his way out.

"Hey…watch out for Cartman. He'll get you in some serious shit." He warned.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kyle." He answered. "Anyway, watch your back around that fatass. He'll get you in serious trouble."

"What? Detention? That's not so tough." I scoffed.

"No, that's just the beginning of it." He said, going out the door.

"The beginning? Oh, boy…" I said, putting my head on my desk.

**There's the first chapter! Do you guys like it, or do some things need to be fixed? Let me know in reviews! But no flaming. Seriously. It's my first South Park Fanfic. I'm seriously, you guys. Constructive criticism is allowed, though. Anyway, let me know if I should continue, or what in reviews. So long for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The other people**

**Spot's POV**

It was just Mr. Garrison and I in the room. I thought that I would die of boredom because he was reading me paragraphs from his romance novels that used to sell "So Well".

"Mr. Garrison?" I asked.

He put down the book.

"What is it, Spot?" He asked.

"Can we- you know, sit in silence?" I asked him.

"No, we're just getting to the best part! So anyway, Diana's nipples-"

I groaned in frustration and put my head back on the desk. Then I heard the best sound ever: The fire drill.

"Come on, Spot. I guess we'll finish where we left off another day." Mr. Garrison said, escorting me out of the classroom.

We walked outside of the door with about 290 kids behind us. I saw Kyle with Cartman and two other kids. I decided to ditch and go stand with them. I tapped Kyle on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Spot. How's your first day?" He asked.

"Bad. I got detention, so it sucks." I sighed.

"It wouldn't have sucked if you went out with Token..." Cartman said.

"I doubt that, Eric." I glared.

"AY! only my mem calls meh that! Everyone else, Cartman!" Cartman said, crossing his arms.

"Wendy called you Eric before. Why didn't you say anything then?" A boy in a dark blue hat and brown jacket said.

"mmp, mmph, mmp mmp, mmph!" A boy in an orange parka said.

"Yeah! Just like she did last time!"

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that Wendy would've beaten his ass, so he kept quiet!" The boy in a dark blue hat and brown jacket said.

"AY! I'm not scared of Muff Cabbage!" Cartman said, unaware that Wendy was right behind him.

"MUFF CABBAGE?!" She yelled, getting ready to punch him.

The others and I stood back and watched.

"Oh, and by the way, my name's Stan. You seem pretty cool." Stan said.

"Uh, thanks."

"And that's Kenny. He talk with his jacket over his mouth, but you'll get used to it." Kyle said.

"Hi." I greeted Kenny.

"mmph, mmh, mmp, mmph." Kenny told me.

"No, Kenny! She's not doing that!" Kyle told his dirty-minded friend.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Er, nothing!"

"Oh."

Wendy and Cartman had finished their fight- with Wendy beating Cartman up. Pretty soon, it reached the end of the day.

Since Kyle and the others were no where in sight, I decided to walk home by myself. I was a little startled when Cartman ran up to me.

"SPOT! OH MY GOD, SPOT!" Cartman said, bouncing all around.

"What the hell?" I asked myself.

"GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!" Cartman said.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"GUESS!"

"Just tell me."

"Ok." He said, standing still now. "Token- is now single! Aren't you happy?" Cartman asked me.

"Aren't you racist?" I scowled at him.

Cartman frowned at me.

"Look, this is more than just about race. Ok, so that's what this entire thing is settled on, but you get the point. Token and you would make a GREAT couple!" He said.

I facepalmed, then sighed.

"Look Cartman, I don't like Token. Yes, he is very handsome, but I just don't like-like him, k? Get that through your fat head." I told him.

Cartman stared at me for a few seconds.

"OH, HELL NO! Did you just put me on blast like that?! I **will **find a way for you and Token to date. Even if it takes all of this week." Cartman said, walking away.

"While you're at it, maybe you can find a way to try weight watchers, too!" I yelled to him.

I ran home as fast as I could. I saw Butters in the yard next to me, playing with dolls.

"But that could mean...oh no..." I said to myself.

"SPOT! HEY SPOT! WE'RE NEIGHBORS! ISN'T THIS GREAT?!" He yelled over to me.

"Super!" I said, giving him a fake smile, then running straight into the front door of my house.

"OW! I gotta remember to twist the knob!" I said, opening the door.

As soon as I came in, I saw Ray on the couch, watching sports.

"There's my little girl! How was your first day?" He asked.

"Suckish. Stupid. Aggravating." I said all at once.

"Did you make any new friends?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I made a couple. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and...I guess you could say Butters." I said.

My dad shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that those are all boys. Didn't you make any girl friends?" He asked.

"No. All they wanna do is be stupid cheerleaders, and shit like that." I answered.

"Watch your mouth." My dad warned.

"Alright, damn!"

My dad started to laugh.

"Just like your mother with that foul mouth." He chuckled. "Go wash up, dinner will be ready soon."

I went up to my room and got on my computer. I saw that I had 5 new friend requests from Butters, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. I confirmed all of them. Soon after, I got a message from Cartman and Butters.

_Cartman: Dude! Why did you put me on blast like that? I was so mad at U! -_- anyway, I will make you and Token go out, even if it takes me all week!_

_Me: Figures you would give up after a week. Did you do Weight Watchers like that too? _

I checked the message from Butters.

_Butters: TBH: You're a cool girl and I think we can really be bestfriends! -Butters and 2 others like this._

"That was nice of him." I thought to myself. I decided to go downstairs to eat.

"Did you wash up?" My dad asked from the kitchen.

"Yup." I lied.

"Ok, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Go watch TV or something." he said.

I sat down on the sofa chair and watched this show called, "Terrance and Phillip."

"Hey Terrance! Guess what?" Phillip said.

"What?"

*FART*

"AHAHAHAH!" They laughed.

"Boo. Get off the TV." I said.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it to see a tall like alien creature staring me down.

"Uh, hello?" I said kind of scared.

"Moo." The alien said, putting a bag over my head and taking me somewhere.

**15 minutes later...**

The alien creature dumped me out of the large bag. I saw that I was on a space shuttle.

"Dude...what the hell?" I said, walking around.

"Moo." The alien said, escorting me to a dark room with no lights.

I had a bad feeling about this. And it was only my first day in South Park.

**Read and Review if you like so far! Suggestions and other things like that are allowed too! But no flaming. I'm seriously you guys. No flaming at all. Bye!**


End file.
